According to the rapid development of Internet and mobile communication technologies and the propagation of Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), notebooks, and smart phones, a Location Based Service (LBS) has been developed as a main application of a mobile communication field. The LBS is a service for easily and quickly providing various pieces of information related to a location of a user through wireless communication to a user who is moving, and may be used for efficiently tracking a moving person or vehicle. Alternatively, the LBS may be used for providing to a guardian a current location or a movement path of their ward, such as children or the elderly, or infirm.
A location tracking technology related to the LBS may be divided into a network-based method and a handset-based method. A positioning scheme of the network-based method includes Time Difference of Arrival (TDOA), Observed Time Difference of Arrival (OTDOA), Angle of Arrival (AOA), and RF (e.g., radio) fingerprint, and a positioning scheme of the handset-based method includes Time of Arrival (TOA) using Global Positioning System (GPS) or Assisted GPS (A-GPS).